The overarching goal of this application is to expand patient-oriented research on aging at Yale University School of Medicine--through the proposed research project and development of the Yale Mentorship Program in Patient-Oriented Research on Aging. Patient-oriented research represents the methodologically rigorous process for translating clinical investigation from its theoretical basis to practical intervention strategies to improve clinical care. Thus, this application will foster studies evaluating intervention effectiveness (eg, intervention trials, long-term effectiveness and cost-effectiveness studies) and intervention development studies (eg, studies of prevalence, risk factors, prognosis, and predictive models for clinical conditions). The specific aims of the proposed research project are to extend the preliminary analyses of the Delirium Intervention Trial--a multicomponent intervention strategy demonstrated to be effective in reducing the incidence of delirium in a clinical trial involving 426 intervention and 426 usual care subjects--to examine secondary outcomes, long-term outcomes, individual intervention components, effects of adherence, and cost-effectiveness. The goals of the Mentorship Program are to provide research mentorship in patient-oriented research on aging to 4-5 candidates per year allowing them to complete a research project. The program will include didactic training, hands-on research mentorship, and a research infrastructure (data analytic and research assistant support). The Yale environment provides the ideal setting, replete with interdisciplinary research and training programs, interdisciplinary expertise and collaboration, and resources (eg, methodological consultation, biostatistical support, access to study populations and databases) to facilitate this program. Sharon K. Inouye, MD, MPH, a respected clinician, widely renowned investigator in patient-oriented research, and experienced mentor, is imminently well-qualified to oversee all aspects of its application. This application, through the proposed research project and the Mentorship Program--with the potential to develop a new cadre of physicians dedicated to patient-oriented research on aging--holds substantial implications for improving health care and quality of life for the older population.